Furious Road
'Army of Darkness: Furious Road '''is a six-issue series from Dynamite Entertainment beginning in February 2016. The story involves Evil Ash (now known as The General) taking over the world with his "Army of Darkness" and a group consisting of both regular humans and supernatural monsters seeking the help of a 50+ year old Ash Williams to stop his evil counterpart. The Story 20 years from whenever "now" is, Deadites have taken over the world, and what remains of humanity is living in the city simply known as Alive (formerly Lansing, Michigan). A group consisting of Eva, The Frankenstein Monster, a Werewolf, a Nun, a Witch, a flying goblin, and a pastor have journeyed to a city outside of Detroit to find the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and it's guardian Ash Williams. The group arrive at their destination: S-Mart, which they find has been barricaded in by shopping carts. Before they enter, a hoard of Deadites attack. As one Deadite almost overwhelms Sister Ronnie, she is saved by Ash Williams, a man now well over 50 years old wearing a shredded S-Mart uniform and now sports a beard. Ash demands to know who these "screwheads" are and what are they doing outside of his store. Eva says that he should recognize her since she helped him save the world from her father. The witch Heckuba tells Ash that they have come for the book of the dead, but Ash laughs and says that this isn't a lending library. The werewolf, Gnarly, is angered that Ash talked to Heckuba that way and jumps at Ash, but Ash reacts quick enough to cut Gnarly's arm off with his chainsaw, but it quickly grows back. Ash points his Boomstick at Gnarly, ready to blow his head off, but Sister Ronnie knocks him out with a baton. After the group has searched all over the store for the Necronomicon, they wake up Ash by pouring water on his head, and demand to know where the book is, but Ash refuses since they are teaming-up with monsters. Eva tells Ash that he knows that she wouldn't go with these people if she didn't trust them. Heckuba says they need the book because there is a passage that will send the Kandarian Demons back into their dimension and keep them there for good. Ash decides to show them where the book is: hidden in a fruit cake box. Heckuba tells Ash that they need to be on sacred ground, and there is a church in Alive they can go to. Ash says that since he is The Chosen One and the book's guardian, he has to go with them. The group heads out and Ash rides with them in The Deathcoaster. They reach Alive, but find that the bridge leading into Alive is crawling with Deadites and The General himself: Evil Ash. Ash drives The Deathcoaster onto the bridge, and Evil Ash calls in reinforcements. As more Deadites arrive and almost overwhelm the group, Dracula and his wives swoop in from the sky and drive Evil Ash and what remains of his army off. Ash and the group head into what was Michigan State Capitol, where the group prepares for the reciting of the passage, but a Deadite has managed to sneak in and cuts Sister Ronnie, infecting her. Meanwhile, Doctor Talisha takes blood samples from uninfected humans to give to the vampires to keep them from biting the humans, and as one vampire leaves with a packet of blood, a shadowy figure comes up to Talisha and kills her. Ash and Eva hear her scream and run to help her, but they arrive too late. Dracula then comes into the room, and Eva quickly points her finger at him for killing Talisha, but Dracula says it could not be him since the doorway into the room is protected by a cross and he cannot step over a threshold without being invited. Sister Ronnie suggest that maybe it was one of Draucla's wives, but he takes offence to this and attacks Sister Ronnie, telling her that he can smell the evil inside her. Eva then takes a small cross and places it on Dracula's face, burning him. Dracula and his wives leave, telling Eva that he will leave and let them battle the Deadites. As soon as Dracula leaves, Sister Ronnie attacks Eva, reveling she has been taken over by a Deadite, and fights Ash, but she loses against The Chosen One. The Reverend tells Ash if they don't head to a church to begin the ritual before sunrise, The General will go into hiding and they would need to track him down again. Ash says it's going to be a suicide mission, and they head out to the church. On the way to the church, the group is ambushed, and the pastor, the werewolf, and goblin are killed. This leaves Ash, Eva, Michael, and Heckuba as the only living members of the team left, but not for long. As they arrive at the steps of the church, Michael is attacked by a swarm of Mini-Ashes and his body is torn apart at the stitches. A Deadite hoard is closing in, and Ash tells Eva and Heckuba to head inside while he takes care of the hoard. Eva and Heckuba go inside to find that the inside of the church is covered with bodies. There they are met by The General, who tells them that when Sister Ronnie became a Deadite, she told him the plan to head to the church. Heckuba is bitten by a Deadite, and tells Eva to kill her before she turns into one of them. Eva complies and runs to the roof with the Necronomicon in hand. The General heads outside and begins to fight Ash while Dracula flies off with his daughter, taking her into the night sky. The General knocks Ash out and races after Dracula in his car, leaving Ash. Ash gets up and wonders where Dracula is taking Eva, and the severed head of Michael tells him they're going to Plan B. As Michael explains Plan B, they find the body of the pastor. Ash cuts off the pastor's head and sews Michael head on the body. Eva and Dracula arrive at Plan B: The Grand Rapids Shaolin Monastery. The monks of the monastery welcome Eva and tell her that they knew someone was coming with the Necronomicon, but it was The Chosen One holding it, not her. Later, Ash and Michael arrive to the monastery, just in time to see The General and his Army of Darkness riding up in cars and motorcycles. The monks, Ash, Dracula, and Michael fight the Deadites as Eva begins to read from the book. The General heads into the monastery to kill Eva and Dracula follows, but since he can't stay on holy ground for long, his body begins to burn. The General delivers the final blow to Dracula, crushing his head into a pile of dust. Eva watches her father die and quickly finishes the spell, causing the evil to be sucked into a swirling vortex. Soon Evil Ash and the Necronomicon are pulled into the vortex, and Ash realizes that since it is his responsibility to protect the book, he has to go with it. Eva and Michael watch and wonder where Ash is going to end up as Ash and Evil Ash are still fighting as the vortex sends them somewhere in time and space... Alternate Covers AODFuriousRoad01CovACrook.jpg AODFuriousRoad01CovCFrancavilla.jpg AODFuriousRoad01CovDFleecs.jpg AODFuriousRoad01CovESubHack.jpg AODFuriousRoad01CovKExclGameStopCalero.jpg|GameStop Exclusive Cover AODFuriousRoad01CovLExclFriedPieCalero.jpg|Fried Pie Exclusive Cover AODFuriousRoad04CovCExcluTriconPatterson.jpg|Issue #4 West Virginia Tri-State Comic-Con Exclusive Cover AODFuriousRoad05CovCExcluWalkerCOnHaeserCol.jpg|Issue #5 Walker Stalker Con Exclusive Cover (A) AODFuriousRoad05CovEExcluWalkerConTemplesmithCol.jpg|Issue #5 Walker Stalker Con Exclusive Cover (B) AODFuriousRoad01CovHIncen25FrancaVirg.jpg|Issue #1 Textless C Cover AODFuriousRoad01CovIRareHar.jpg|Issue #1 Textless A Cover AODFuriousRoad01CovJ100OnlyFleecsVirg.jpg|Issue #1 Textless D Cover AODFuriousRoad01CovFIncen10CrookBW.jpg AODFuriousRoad01CovGIncen20.jpg AODFuriousRoad02CovBIncen10.jpg AODFuriousRoad03CovBIncenHa.jpg AODFuriousRoad04CovBINcenHa.jpg AODFuriousRoad05CovDExcluWalkerCOnHaeserBW.jpg AODFuriousRoad05CovFExcluWalkerConTemplesmithBW.jpg AODFuriousRoad05WalkerStalkerBackCov.jpg|Walker Stalker Con Exclusive "Virgin" Cover AODFuriousRoad06CovBIncenHardmanBW.jpg Notes * After a two year hiatus, ''Furious Road picks up in the continuity started by Ashes 2 Ashes in 2004. The last comic to take place in this continuity (or Earth-818793) was Army of Darkness/Reanimator in 2013. Trivia * This story borrows elements from the first season of the Ash vs Evil Dead television series, such as an old Ash living in a trailer park. * There are a few continuity issues within the series, some include: ** In issue five, Michael tells Ash about the first time he met Eva, and says he first saw her when he was with the monks of the Brotherhood of St. George. They actually first met when Eva was looking for the The Spike of The Crucifixion as seen in the one-shot Eva: Daughter of The Dragon, although it is entirely possible he didn't know who she was at the time. ** Also in issue five, Dracula mentions he has watched Eva fight evil across time, and shows images of her as a pirate and in Victorian-age clothing. It would have been impossible for Eva to be in these times since Ash Williams brought her to the 21st Century from the year 1499. Next In The Army of Darkness Series * Army of Darkness/Xena Warrior Princess: Forever...And A Day Category:Comics Category:Army of Darkness comics Category:Comic book limited series Category:Dynamite Entertainment titles